Restored
by Lightningthesky
Summary: Rewrite in Progress! After the fall Lightning strives for a way to bring back her friends. They find a way for themselves, but at what cost when another enemy threatens the L'Cie. LightXFang SerahXSnow
1. Chapter 1

_This occurs about a month after the fall of Cocoon, but the L'Cie have still retained their powers. Don't know how, so don't ask XD _

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, it all belongs to Square Enix sadly**

Lightning glanced at the towering structure in the distance. She sighed and rubbed her eyes in fatigue, returning her gaze to the her self-made path in front of her. She tightened the grip on her gunblade finding comfort in the way her hand fit perfectly with it's handle. She started forward to the crystalline column as she had everday since the fall. She didn't care whether her crystallized friends could hear her or not, she would continue to visit them because it was her way of acknowledging their sacrafice. Or maybe it was a way to comfort herself at the loss; knowing they were still close enough for her to be in their presence.

She made her way through the trees, allowing her mind to travel far past the structure that was her destination. It had been a month since the fall, a month since she felt she lost a part of herself when her friends chose to help the rest of humanity. The humanity that had otherwise left them to die; no the humanity that had hunted them down and made sure they would die. Lightning understood why they did it though, they weren't thinking about the people who inhabited Cocoon, they were only striving to protect those who had become part of their new family. She would've done the same if roles were switched, but they had provided her another chance at life. Another chance to make things right with her sister.

Lightning slashed her gunblade in the air furiously, she hadn't got a chance to get closer to her sister before her and Snow had carried out their promises to each other. Now she lived in a house alone while Serah resided with Snow in their home. Most people still lived on Cocoon, but still taking it upon themselves to care for each other and not relying on some gods that played them. A small amount of people, including the L'cie, tried surviving it on Gran Pulse. That small population, along with the L'cie excluding Lightning, lived in New Bodhum. It wasn't large, just a fraction of Bodhum's old size, but it replicated it perfectley other than that. Lightning could almost see herself running through the alleys chasing whatever was so unfortunate to be her target. That was where the Guardian Corps had set up it's base on Gran Pulse. Lightning had rejoined the Guardian Corps and experienced quite a few promotions in a short span of time. Her missions mostly consisted of battling beast that came too close for comfort or were too powerful for normal soldiers to defeat.

Though Lightning went by there often just to see Serah and make sure Hope was doing well. She had to admit that her relationship with Serah was much better than it had been before, but not quite where she wanted it. Serah was still hesitant with talking to her about serious matters and it continued to bother her. Maybe if she had taken up residence in New Bodhum it would be easier.

Lightning shook her head at the thought; too much commotion for her. She had found it too hard to part with Oerba and lived there alone. It gave her much to do when her work couldn't; she often found herself fixing the houses in an effort to keep Oerba to standards for her Oerban friends. It didn't require too much of a strain, she had enough strength when lifting was required and could strike a hammer down with ease.

Though even after a full day's work, she couldn't get her body to relax into sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually rested and not taken a light nap. Actually she could remember, it was a month. She found that she had acutally slept easier when she had the other L'Cie around her, her family with her. A snap behind her instantly put her reflections to a halt. Lightning whirled around to find herself face to face with a snarling behemoth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all the characters, places, etc. I'm not a millionaire . .*sigh* so I can't ever hope to own the rights XD**

Lightning silently cursed herself for letting down her guard as she pulled her gunblade into a fightning stance. _I should've been more careful_. Lightning quickly assesed the situation, feeling the all too familar flow of adrenaline rushing through her veins. Fight or flight, that was her only two options. Even with the others and their accompanying magical capabilities, behemoths proved to be difficult and annoying.

The behemoth crouched, preparing itself to launch at its prey. "Tch", Lightning grunted as she fired a round at the beast and sprinted away from the beast. The behemoth released a roar that pounded against her eardrums as it took off in pursuit. _Great, I've pissed it off. Nice job soldier. _Lightning wildly dodged the trees that whirled into her path, pushing herself to run faster. The behemoth lunged at her heels, clamping it's teeth firmly around her calf. Lightning stabbed her gunblade into the ground, trying to dislodge the beast's grip by kicking it with her free leg. "Damn it let go!", she yelled and let forth a thundara at it's face. Lightning broke free and clumsily got to her feet. She aimed at the beast's eye and took a shot, smirking when the beast wailed in pain. Lightning spun around and ran in towards the structure that was her intended destination from the start.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus as the sun started to vanish from her view. _At least I know the way by heart now._ Lightning stopped behind a tree to regain her breath. She peeked from behind the tree to locate the behemoth. She quickly spotted it lurking a few yards back as it searched for her. Lightning let out a sigh, the beast started to turn around back in the direction it had came from. _Thank the Maker._

A ringing sound in her pocket caused her to say a string of curses. Fumbling in the dwindling light, she silenced the communicator and put it to her ear. The behemoth came crashing through the trees at her, trambling the trees as if they were just twigs. "H-Hello", Lightning said, narrowly avoiding the trees as she desperately tried to outrun the behemoth behind her. "Hey Light! I was wondering if you wanted to come eat dinner with us", Serah's voice cut through the phone. Lightning put her hand to the phone, trying to silence the behemoth's ear splitting roar as it gained ground on her, "Sorry Serah, I don't think I can come tonight. I'm . . busy at the moment." Lightning held her breath, hoping her little sister wouldn't question, but obviously "Lady Luck" was never on her side as Serah's worried voice entered her ears, "Sis what was that? What are you doing?" "Well I'm just having a wonderful time trying to esc-", Lightning found her voice lost as she plunged over the edge and straight into a river.

_Of course I would manage to get myself chased straight into a river by a behemoth with Serah on the phone._ Serah's voice started to pierce her eardrums just a badly as the behemoth had, "Lightning! Why do you sound out of breath?" Lightning pulled herself just barely over the edge, only her eyes being able to search for the behemoth, "Serah just be quiet for one second okay?" Lightning immediately submerged herself as the behemoth came into view. Lightning held the communicator above the water in an attempt to keep it from short circuiting. She could feel her lungs starting to burn without oxygen, but forced herself to stay under for a few more seconds. Right as her lungs felt as if bursting she broke the surface of the water gasping. Lightning swam to the other side of the river and pulled herself up. She lay there panting as she could hear the thunderous steps of the behemoth getting farther and farther away. Lightning closed her eyes as exhaustion swept over her, but then the thought of Serah found it's way to her memory. Lightning held the communicator to her ear, "Okay Serah, sorry I'm visiting Fang and Vanille." She could hear Serah sigh, "Lightning you always are visiting them, or working hard to get them out of stasis. I'm worried about your health, you seem tired and drained. Can you just-." Lightning huffed in frustation, "What Serah? Just forget about them? I'm sorry I can't do that, they still can come back and I'm going to make sure I'm there when they do!" Serah huffed similar to her sister's, "Light please just be careful. Snow told me how much you cared about them. He said you protected Vanille like she was another sister and how perfectly you and Fang fought together in battle. I know you miss them and I'm sorry you lost them, but . . I don't want to lose you again Claire." Lightning gritted her teeth, promising herself to punch Snow later, "You won't Serah, I promise. I'll come by tomorrow and we'll eat together, okay?" Lightning smiled to herself as Serah's voice was annewed with happiness, "Alright! See you then, love ya!" Lightning muttered a "love you too" and clicked the communicator off.

Lightning started walking to the crystalline tower that was now within her grasp, ignoring the weight her damp clothes put on her. Lightning put a hand on the cool surface of the crystal and put her forehead against it. Lightning closed her eyes and tried to imagine her friends that slumbered just within her grasp. "Why won't you two wake up already?", she asked aloud. Lightning waited a moment, but nothing answered, just a cool breeze flowed across the landscape. Lightning shivered, the water that clung to her and the wind wasn't a good mixture. Lightning shook her head, she needed to talk to them now, not later.

Lightning thought of the two that haunted her mind every minute. Vanille the young redhead who always bounced with a excitement that had always managed to annoy and lift Lightning at the same time. The young girl who reminded her so much of Serah that it hurt her heart every time she spoke to her. Now the roles reversed, though Lightning loved Serah dearly, everytime she talked to her she was instantly reminded of the youth that was lost.

_Fang. _Anytime she thought of her she felt a different kind of remorse, something she didn't quite understand. She and the Oerban hadn't started on the best of terms, but eventually became close. Always backing each other up in battle, they had a certain understanding that the others couldn't hope to even come close to understanding. An unspoken communication that was reserved just for the two of them. Lightning felt a fluttering in her stomach and sighed. Had sometime she actuallly developed feelings for the Oerban that always flirted with her? Lightning shook her head, even if she had, what hope was for them now? "I need you two. I need that endless optimism Vanille. Fang . . I need my partner." Lightning felt a surge of anger as she stared at the silent crystal and started pounding on the invincible crystal, "Come back you selfless idiots! You're just as bad as Snow with these damn hero complexes! We're not a family without you guys!" She sunk to her knees and fell silent, letting the wildlife sounds of Gran Pulse being the only audible sound. Lightning clenched her fist, her voice barely more than a whisper, "What's the point of saving someone if you still lose those you were trying to protect?" Lightning stood up and turned around, beginning to start her trek back home in the darkness of the night.

Deep within the crystal, two minds agreed on one thing: to break free and started pushing through the barrier that kept them from their family.

Lightning turned back to face the crystal as a loud crack sounded through the air. "What?", Lightning said as she could see a gaping whole in the crystal starting to reform. "Well Sunshine I didn't know you cared so much", a clearly accented voice said behind her. Lightning spun around to see the two she wanted most. Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Vanille squeaked, unable to contain herself anymore and threw her arms around the soldier. Lightning stiffened at the contact, but rapidly regained herself and wrapped her arms around the younger Oerban. Vanille looked up at her, "Maker you're smiling and hugging Light!" Fang laughed and walked up to the two, "My turn 'Nille I want some Sunshine love too before she gets her wit back." Vanille scampered away as Fang enveloped her into an embrace before she could protest. "Ya know it only felt like a day in stasis, how long has it been?" Lightning laid her head on Fang's shoulder, her voice returning, "A month." Lightning pulled away from Fang as the tanned woman chuckled, "Guess Sunshine love is gone." Lightning rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face. Vanille put her hands on her hips, "A month? That's way better than last time!" Fang nodded to her "sister", "Heck yeah! Beats 500 years by a long shot! Well I guess we won't be going to be heading where ever you live tonight unless we want to get attacked in the night. Light why don't you update us what has been going on?" Lightning nodded and quickly told them where everyone was and how they had been. Fang reached over and tapped the pauldron on Lightning's shoulder that now glowed a bright peach with stripes, "Looks like someone got a promotion huh?" Lightning shrugged, "No one else wanted to job on Gran Pulse so I took it." Vanille hummed as she compared her hair to the glowing armor, "It matches my hair! And your cape matches Fang's sari! Oops and congrats Commander Farron!" Lightning chuckled quietly as Vanille gave her a mock salute. Fang briefly wondered how Vanille knew stages of command, but dismissed it as she noticed the royal blue of Lightning's cape, "Well the color suits ya Light." Lightning raised an eyebrow at Fang, glad that no one could see her cheeks lighting up faintly. Vanille yawned and laid down from her spot beside Lightning, "I'm sleepy." Lightning smiled at the young girl, "For once I agree Vanille." Fang met her eyes and Lightning felt a shiver creep up along her spine. Fang nodded, "I'll take watch, I've had enough sleep for a while I can honestly say, but you sleep Sunshine looks like you need it." Lightning didn't argue, glad that she could actually feel tired for once as Vanille started to snuggle closer to her arm. Lightning let out a sigh of relief as she watched the older Oerban watch over them proudly. Before sleep overcomed her, Fang's voice sliced the air, "I missed ya too Light."

**Author's Note**

Sorry the last one was so short, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Any grammer mistakes I'm sorry! XD I'd loved for any input you guys have or any ideas, so just leave comments if ya want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all the wonderful people of Square Enix!**

Fang watched over the two sleeping with interest. She had just been taking in all the familar sights of her home when she heard a shifting behind her. Lightning rolled over onto her side, escaping the death grip Vanille had secured on her arm. Shaking her head, Fang chuckled at her little sister's antics. The young redhead must've been to clingy for comfort for Sunshine's taste. Fang looked at the bright moon that bathed the terrain of Gran Pulse in a silver light. _Good to be home._

Fang's muscles tensed as she sensed someone come up behind her. Fang forced herself to stay relaxed, glancing over her shoulder to see Lightning walking lightly behind her. Fang patted the ground beside her and was surprised when the soldier sat there. Fang returned her gaze at the moon, reflecting on where it had been when her companions had went to sleep. Fang studied the soldier for a second, "You've only been a sleep bout an hour, what's wrong Sunshine?" Fang frowned when Lightning just gave her a shrug. _So much for an open and loving Lightning._ Lightning had resumed to put back on that emotionless mask that aggervated Fang to no end. She found the only way to get any response from the pinkette was to annoy or flirt with her. Fang had no shame in thinking that she preferred to flirt.

Fang looked at Lightning with a lazy smirk, "So Sunshine you gonna explain that cape of yours?" Lightning looked at her with those icy eyes that Fang found herself getting lost into. Any other person if you looked into their eyes, you actually looked into them, you could guess what they where thinking or feeling. With Lightning it was different, the only thing she could see when locking eyes with Lightning was her own emerald eyes reflected back at her.

Out of the corner of her eye Fang saw movement, which she quickly found out to be Vanille stretching. Vanille sleepily crawled over to them, "Fang leave Light alone, you're so pushy sometimes." Lightning shook her head, "It's fine. Well I changed my armour because it reminded me of you Vanille. You're always so cheerful and bright; it just seemed appropriate. Also. . I would always keep my hope that you two would awaken alit." Fang poked the soldier's shoulder, "That's wonderful and all, but not what I asked Sunshine." Lightning narrowed her eyes, "You always had my back, that's all." "More like stared at her back", Vanille giggled, but her words only reached Fang's ears. Fang gave Lightning a sheepish smile and waited for her to return to scanning the wildnerness in front of them. Fang saw her chance and put her hand over Vanille's mouth, "Are you trying to get me killed 'Nille? If anyone's going to fill Lightning in about how I feel about her, it'll be me." Vanille crossed her arms, but was silent as Lightning turned around. Lightning raised her eyebrow and met Fang's gaze. _Doesn't like it when she's out of the loop, huh? Cute._ Fang just rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "Vanille made a joke that she found funny, I didn't. Obviously you wouldn't think any joke was funny though." Lightning huffed and stood up, "I have a flashlight, it gives off a pretty good light. We can go ahead and start heading back." Fang sighed as Lightning started off without waiting for an answer. _Guess I went a bit too far. _

Fang pulled Vanille onto her feet and started jogging to catch up with the soldier. "Didn't mean to affend ya Light. Just teasing, no need to take it serious", Fang said cautiously once she matched Lightning's pace. Lightning kept her focus ahead of them and didn't meet Fang's eyes, "Whatever." Fang sighed and put her hands at the back of her head, "So how come ya didn't go and live in ahhh what was it. . New Bodhum?" Lightning frowned causing Fang to rethink her question, "I just thought you wouldn't want to live in that mess that Oerba is now, that's all." Lightning rubbed the top of her hand, messing with the gold plate that rested there, "It's too busy for me, I go there to get my missions and to see the others. Oerba's not bad. . I've rebuilt some parts of it." Fang tilted her head and put her hand on Lightning's shoulder, "You've been fixing Oerba?" Vanille jumped up with excitement and hugged the soldier from her back, "Thank you Lightning! I can't wait to see it, I'm sure you've done an awesome job." Lightning pried Vanille's hands off her and coughed, "Right. .Well we'll pass through there on the way to New Bodhum so you two can see the others." Fang grinned as she sauntered past Lightning, tossing her head back to speak to the soldier, "I guess that means we'll be living together huh?" Fang wanted to laugh at the soldier's expression, but had another idea, "So will we be sleeping together or. . " _Bingo_, Fang thought as Lightning's cheeks flared up, "N-No!" Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose and then looked at Fang, "There's plenty of houses seperate from mine." Fang smirked and leaned up to Lightning, her voice coming out in a husky whisper, "What happens if I wanted to live with ya." Fang didn't get a response as Vanille's hands pushed her from behind to continue walking. "That's enough chatting you two, we need to get to Oerba!"

Fang looked up at the reconstructed houses in awe. "Light. . this is amazing. Thank you", she said, but was unable to meet the soldier's eyes. Lightning's focus was on the ground in front of her, a ghost of a smile evident on her face. Fang tilted Lightning's chin up with her hand, "Seriously Light, thank you." Lightning pulled from her grasp and shrugged, "I'm going to get some things situated and then we'll head off." Lightning spun on her heels and walked off with that uniform stride that had been hammered into her. Fang threw her arm around Vanille's shoulders, "Guess it's just me and you then. Lets take a look then, shall we?" Vanille nodded and skipped off to the right of where they had been standing.

Fang immediately knew where she was headed, without doubt she was going to where they had lived so long before. Fang about plowed into Vanille when she stopped in the door way. In a second the girl had recovered and was zooming about the house, giggling the entire time. "Fang she fixed everything! Look she even found some of our old pictures", Vanille chirped. Fang looked about the house, almost wanting to join Vanille in her frenzy of happiness. Fang looked at a few of her old lances that she had used when she was first starting off that leaned against the wall. Fang touched the tips and smile in satisfaction, they had been sharpened and polished. Fang heard boots enter the doorway, Fang immediately tried to be flirtatious as possible, "You really out did yourself Light, how can I ever repay ya?" "You won't be repaying me anything L'Cie", a gruff voice answered her.

Alarmed Fang turned around and pulled Vanille close to her. A squad of soldiers blocked their path of escape, all armed with a variety of weapons. Fang supressed a surge of fear for Vanille and calmed her voice,"Well hello there, what's a bunch of soldiers doing here?" Fang waited for the answer from what seemed like the man in charge. Fang couldn't help but feel something was off, these soldiers didn't look like PISCOM. . they looked like they were from the Guardian Corps. The man who had answered earlier stepped forward and Fang noticed that he wore a similar outfit to Lightning's, even the same stripe she had when she was a sergant, "There was a report of disturbance at the crystal and now you two are here. Funny isn't it, so many lost their lives and yet Ragnorak remains?" He walked closer and pointed the gun at them, the others soldiers following his display. Fang stepped in front of Vanille protectively, preparing herself for a fight, when a voice rang out, "Lower your weapons!" Lightning appeared by her side in an instant, her gunblade drawned and pointed at the sergant, "I said lower your weapons." Most of the soldiers obeyed without question, but a few still kept there weapons trained of her and Vanille, the sergant being one of them. "Explain your reason for being here", Lightning snarled at him. The sergant started to shake causing Fang to grin, Lightning was scaring him out of his wits, "C-Commander we came here on a report and l-look it's the two L'Cie who were Ragnorak. They killed so many, why should I lower my weapon?" Lightning tensed, "These two L'Cie are the reason you're _alive_ and unless you're willing to lose your job, you will lower your weapon before I do it for you." Lightning nodded her head to the soldiers who had lowered their weapons, "Dismissed, go home." The sergant looked even more nervous as half of his squad left, but instead of listening pointed his weapon at Lightning, "Commander I can't allow them to live."

Lightning threw herself at them, performing a blitz that sent them to the ground. Fang followed her after making sure Vanille was safe. Fang swung her lance and grimaced when it connected with a soldiers head, "Sorry love, you'll wake up with a headache." Fang swung around when a bullet clipped her shoulder and faced the soldier responsible, "You're outta your league." Fang quickly dispatched the soldiers with Lightning's aid and watched Lightning walk up to the sergant. She grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall, "I remember you're a part of PISCOM, they brainwashed you so bad you can't see that these two helped everyone. It's pathetic." Lightning shot her fist at his temple and he crumbled to the ground. Vanille approached them, "You didn't-" Lightning shook her head, "He's alive. I'll call someone to pick them up. Sorry . . that they acted like this." Fang waved her hand, "Used to it by now love. But I do have a question, you still have your magic. Your mark isn't active is it?" Lightning turned to her, "No it's frosted like yours, all of ours are like that." Fang nodded, relieved that her friends weren't still suffering from the burden of a focus. Fang looked around her house, a few things had been scattered, but it was still much better than they had left it a month ago. Lightning seemed to be surveying it as well, "I suppose we should go it you guys want to see the others today." Vanille nodded eagerly and strolled past Lightning, giving Fang a wink before she did. Fang rolled her eyes and threw an arm around Lightning, "Then lets go, can't wait to meet that little sister of yours." Lightning sighed, but didn't move from her grasp. Fang seized the moment and hugged her tightly, murmuring to her, "I'm sure you've made things right, no need to get all tense about it." Lightning nodded and moved away from her, but Fang grabbed her hand and held it. Fang smiled at Lightning's reactions, "Off to hell we go."

**Author's Note**

So I've decided I'll update about every other day, or more if I can. I promise I won't ever do more than a week because I honestly hate that XD I'm impatient so when another story isn't updated till like a month it kills me. So I hope you guys like it and review! (oh I was thinking about doing some HopexVanille in here, what do you guys think?) I probably won't update till monday though, prom this weekend heck yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor can I ever hope to XD Rights go to Square Enix**

Fang strolled onto the pier, leaving behind the loud bar of party goers. After arriving in New Bodhum they had been escorted to Lebreau's bar for a party in her and Vanille's honor. Fang had been having a wonderful time with her friends when she noticed that sometime between arriving and now, Lightning had slipped out. Fang leaned over to the girl she had resorted to calling "mini" or "lil' Light" because of her striking resemblence to her sister. Serah blinked as Fang tapped her shoulder, "Where'd that sister of yours go?" Fang saw surprise enter Serah's eyes as she looked around the bar, "I don't know. She probably snuck off to the pier, she likes it there. Can you see if she'll come back?" Fang noticed Serah turn to Vanille and nod after the red head nodded to her. Fang face palmed, "Yeah . . sure." Fang chose to ignore the giggles from the two girls as she exited from the bar. Fang scratched her head, "Now where's this pier anyway?" Fang heard a tapping on the glass window behind her and turned to see Vanille pointing. Fang gave her a wierd look, but followed her directions anyway. Fang couldn't feign irritation at Lightning, she was glad for an excuse to get out of the crowded bar. She loved her friends, but they got . . rowdy . . when drinking.

Fang bent down and slipped out of her sandals, preferring to feel the cool sand beneath her feet. The sun was starting to set, giving the waters an almost sparkling apperance. Fang easily spotted the pier and a figure dangling their legs off the edge. Fang stepped onto the pier, flinching at the creak the boards gave when she did. _Isn't this New Bodhum, what did they do use the boards from the old one?_ Fang silently approached the pinkette who wasn't acknowledging Fang's presence. Fang sat down beside Lightning and leaned back on her palms. "Not one for drinking Lightningbug? 'Fraid you can't handle affections toward me with some alcohol in ya?", she teased. Lightning rolled her eyes, "The only thing I'm concerned about it that Serah's not drinking." Fang grinned, Lightning had fallen into her trap, "So you do have affections toward me?" Fang felt Lightning stiffen beside her, but recieved no answer. Fang smirked at Lightning and let their shoulders brush lightly, "I don't know about you, but I know I do." Fang felt Lightning relax beside her, "What that you like yourself?" Fang stared bewildered at the woman beside her, "Did Lightning Farron just make a joke?" Fang stood up and started to shout, "Lightning Farron, the Lightning hardarse Farron does have a sense of humor!" Lightning's eyes grew to the size of discs, "Fang will you shut up! People don't want to hear your obnoxious mouth!" Fang ignored the jabs at her and continued to yell about Lightning's almost non-exisent sense of humor when she felt a pust at her legs. "Wha-", Fang felt her balance slipping as she fell of the pier.

Fang swam back up to the surface, blinking water from her eyes, "Sunshine that wasn't fair." Lightning looked at her from atop the pier, her blue eyes glittering with amusement. Fang wasn't one for being picked on, she enjoyed it much more when someone else was on the recieving end. Fang didn't mind it for once after Lightning started laughing at her. Fang grinned as she continued to listen to Lightning's clear laugh, "What's so funny Sunshine, you wanna join me?" Lightning looked at her, Lightning had once again supressed her emotions, "No Fang." Fang continued to swim closer to the pier, whether Lightning liked it or not she was going for a swim. Fang tilted her head at Lightning, "Well maybe if you smile again, there's nothing wrong with showing how you feel love. If not I think you'll be joining me for a swim." Lightning crossed her arms, "You don't tell me what to do." Fang raised an eyebrow and grabbed Lightning's legs with a yank. Lightning crashed into the water with a string of creative curses that was silenced as she dipped below the surface. Fang felt the need to run once Lightning came back up and locked eyes on her. Fang grinned and laughed, knowing it would aggervate the soldier. The look Lightning gave her would scare away most people and it sent a chill through her, but Fang ignored the impulse to retreat.

Fang swam up closer to her, "First you make a joke, then laugh, and now you're swimming with me. If only I could get you to say ya like me, that would make my day." Lightning shrugged her statement off cooly, "Too bad." Fang smirked as she faced the soldier, "Ya know Sunshine I like challenges, so you're not making it any easier on yourself." Lightning huffed and started to pull herself back onto the pier, "Leave me alone Fang." Fang reached up and grabbed her waist to pull her back down, "You're not running that easy Lightning." Lightning spun around angrily, "Let me go." Fang kept her grip on Lightning's waist firm and pulled her closer. _Now or never._She kissed Lightning gently allowing her to pull away if she wanted. Her heart soared when she felt Lightning kiss back and Lightning's arms wrap around her neck. They broke apart, both out of breath. Fang watched Lightning's eyes flicker with different emotions all over the span of a few seconds. First anger, then shock, and now one full of affection. Fang smiled at Lightning, "Now that made my day." Lightning rolled her eyes, "We need to get back before we lose the little sunlight we still have." Fang nodded and slowly released Lightning from her grip, "Alright Sunshine."

Fang happily followed Lightning off the pier and reached forward to capture her hand as they walked back. "Fang", Lightning warned. Fang squeezed her hand and walked closer to Lightning, "I'll let go once I see the bar." Lightning sighed and nodded, intertwining their fingers together. Fang purposely pulled Lightning into a slow pace so she could enjoy this longer, happy that Lightning didn't resist. "What are you going to do now?", Lightning asked. Fang looked up at the stars that were starting to appear. She hadn't thought of that yet, hadn't been allowed the time for it to even cross her mind. Obviously she would live in Oerba with Vanille and Lightning, but she couldn't laze around there all day. She wouldn't have to worry about Vanille, the young girl had already formed a close bond with Serah and she trusted the two to take care of each other and be each other's company. Vanille would probably be with Serah often and Lightning would be at work, where would that leave her? "I don't know", she spat out truthfully. Fang glanced at Lightning who looked to be deep in thought before Lightning said something, "You could always join me whenever you get bored." Fang grinned, "You want me to work around soldiers and orders?" Lightning chuckled, "No, I realize you can't follow orders without question. I usually just handle monsters the other soldiers can't handle, it would be nice to have some help." Fang nodded, "That'd be great Light. I'm surprised they let their precious Commander out on those type of missions." Lightning raised an eyebrow, "I'm Commander, are they going to tell me I can't go?" Fang hummed, it would be a disaster if someone told Lightning not to do something she was set on doing.

Fang spotted the bar and let go of Lightning's hand. She wanted to continue holding onto her, but the last thing she needed was Lightning mistrusting her. Lightning walked into the bar, immediately scanning it for her sister. Snow waved her over, obviously drunk, "Sis! Hey what are you doing here? Oh hey Fang! I thought you were over there, but then I guess you left, but now you're here with Lightning, but then Vanille left and -" Fang smirked at the large man who was rambling like a little girl, "Snow calm down, where'd Vanille go?" Snow looked at her with glazed eyes, "Umm, she and Serah went home they were tired and they can't drink because they're too young and Lightning would kill me if Serah drank so I told her to go home and-" "Snow. Shut. Up.", Lightning interrupted. Snow fell silent instantly, causing Fang to chuckle. Lightning grabbed her wrist, "Lets go."

Fang happily obliged for another excuse to hold her hand once they were outside. Fang chuckled, "At least you know Serah didn't drink." Lightning glanced at Fang, causing her heart to race. She leaned down and kissed Lightning on the cheek, "Serah is a wonderful person. No matter what you think, you raised her well." Fang looked at Lightning with surprise when Lightning snorted, "She's with Snow, I didn't do that great." Fang laughed, glad Lightning's wall was coming down again with each joke. She shrugged, "Well Light at least he's devoted." Lightning hummed in agreeance as they reached the house. Lightning flipped on the light, "Serah?" Fang walked into different rooms finding them to be empty before moving onto the next. Fang chuckled and shook her head at the scene in front of her. The two girls were alseep, their breaths light and even. Fang heard Lightning step up behind her and moved so she could see the two. Fang was surprised by the calm expression in Lightning's eyes. Fang laughed quietly and leaned down towards Lightning, "Guess I'm rooming with you tonight." Fang raised her hands when Lightning gave her a glare, "Nothing funny I promise." Lightning huffed and walked away to her guest room, leaving Fang to trail behind her.

Lightning tossed her jacket into a chair and set her gunblade gingerly in it. Fang leaned her lance on the wall and climbed into the crisp white sheets. Fang felt the bed shift as Lightning crawled into the bed. "Night Light", Fang said, unable to supress her giggles. Fang moved just in time before a pillow hit the spot here her face had been. She gained her composure and laid her head back on the pillow, "Sorry night love." Lightning cracked her neck, "Night Fang." Fang closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the quiet household. Finally she got to rest in a comfortable bed, not to mention beside Lightning of all people. _"Rest for now Ragnorak, be prepared for when I call upon your power", _a voice said to her. Fang bolted upright and touched Lightning's shoulder, "Did you say something." Lightning turned over to face her, "No, what's wrong Fang?" Fang knew something was wrong, but decided not to worry her. She waved her hand, "Just so tired I'm hearin' things, that's all. Go to sleep Light." Fang leaned against the wall and waited for Lightning to go to sleep. It wasn't long before she could hear Lightning's subtle breathing added to the room. Fang gently stroked her hair, "Must've been tired for ya to go to sleep that quickly." She looked around the room, making sure there was nothing there to whisper more words to her and once satisified closed her eyes to welcome sleep.

**Author's Note**

So at the end of this chapter was when the main conflict is first introduced, more of it later, but I had to incorporate it somehow. :p Hope nor Sazh was in this chapter; I figured Hope was way too young and Sazh is an old guy with his kid at home so he couldn't be at some bar. Though I don't think it's that bad Hope wasn't in it, he gets on my nerves I'll have them in the next chapter promise, along with more of the other characters. I put in some Flightness in this chapter so I hope it was okay! As always leave reviews and I'll try to keep it good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all goes to the wonderful people of Square Enix :D**

Lightning slowly slipped out of the bed, thankful to find that Fang's arm wasn't draped across her waist. During the night she had woke to find Fang's arm wrapped securely around her. Lightning then had proceeded to wake Fang by bending back her wrist until the Oerban woke up. Fang had said it happened subconsciously so it wasn't really her fault. Lightning huffed as she shrugged on her jacket, _subconscious right._

The early morning glow provided her enough light to manuver around the dark room. She silently made her way through the house, flinching at every creak emitted from the weight of supporting her. Lightning closed her eyes and drew in a breath, the air from Gran Pulse seeming so much more natural than Cocoon's ever had. Lightning broke off at a jogging pace to make her way towards the only Guardian Corps base on Gran Pulse. She could have taken the velocycle that Snow cherished so much, but she preferred to run. It provided her enough time to try and sort out her thoughts. Besides Snow needed the velocycle to get to work himself. After the fall, people living on Gran Pulse were afraid of creatures getting to them, so they hired guards on different post to try and keep an eye on things. Snow, being the hero he was, proudly took the offer. Lightning chuckled, she felt bad for the squad that had to accompany Snow to the outskirts of the town and listen to his boasting all day. When she had first became commander they had tried to send a group with her on every mission, but she had quickly made known to what she thought of that so now she got to go off on missions by herself.

_Though I suppose Fang will be joining me now. _Lightning shook her head to try and rid it of the feelings that thinking of Fang brought on. That woman brought on all sorts of emotions from her, most less pleasing than the others. She knew exactly how to aggervate her, but then . . she did make her laugh too. Lightning gritted her teeth, _I'm going soft. _Lightning slowly came to a stop in her run, was it so bad what happened between her and Fang? _It wasn't bad. . it was actually pretty great, but still it's just. ._Lightning put her hands on her hips and looking skyward, sighed. _Love is too complicated. _Lightning went rigid at the thought of her _loving_ someone. Fang's personality conflicted with her so much, but she still felt happy whenever Fang was around. She respected Fang to no end, she was the only one who could even put up a match against her, much less beat her. _Not to mention she's attractive. _Lightning felt her cheeks grow warm, _I shouldn't be thinking of Fang like this, she's probably just playing a joke on me anyway. . . But we did hold hands afterwards, why would she hold a joke that-_

"I didn't think a simple run would take that much out of you Farron!" Lightning's head snapped up to see a familar figure striding towards her. Lightnning saluted her old superior, but only to be waved down, "What do you mean sir?" Amodar pointed at her and smiled, "Your face is red, so your out of shape Farron which I seriously doubt, or you've got someone on your mind." Lightning immediately regretted her thoughts for going for a run this morning instead of getting a ride as she looked to the ground, "Oh. .It's nothing sir, where are you headed to?" Amodar chuckled, "I don't need to have a talking to someone, do I?" She shook her head vigorously, "Ahh no sir." Amodar nodded to her, "I'm just heading to base, we can walk together if that's alright, but I'm going ahead and warning you I'm not running." Lightning let out a small laugh, "That's perfectly fine sir." Amodar looked at her, "Quit calling me sir Lightning, you make me feel old." Lightning smirked, "Yes si- okay." Amodar clapped her shoulder, "I'm proud of ya girl. Making commander before most would even be a Lieutinant. No one can do a better job than you." Lightning felt a twinge of pride in her chest at his words. She had never felt the need to be approved by anyone, but it was nice to hear it from him. When she had first joined the GC he was the only one who put any effort into helping the furious teen. He helped guide her through anything she had questions about and she greatly appreciated it. Over the years she had come to think of him in terms of her father. Lightning smiled, "Thank you, but I'm sure you were probably more suited for the job. I really can't stand the paperwork." Amodar laughed deeply, "I'm sure you can't, never were one for standing around were you? Even so, they chose you over the others who wanted the job." Lightning gave him a confused look, "Sir I thought I was the only one who even wanted it." Amodar wagged his finger at her when she said "sir", but continued,"No Farron, quite a few wanted the job. A couple of PISCOM superiors wanted it, thinking they could do whatever they wanted down here. Heck, even I tried for it, but you beat me to it." Lightning looked down at her feet, she wouldn't ever had accepted the job if she had known Amodar had asked for it. Amodar noticed her reaction and tapped her chin up, "Lightning I think everyone knows and you should too, that you've at least earned this spot."

Lightning didn't have time to reply as a soldier came running up to them upon entering the base. The soldier gave a quick salute, "Commander, Captain, we have distress signals going off like crazy!" Lightning followed after him, with Amodar trailing behind. Lightning looked at the red lights appearing on the map, "Bring up video on each one." The soldier nodded and proceeded to bring up windows on the screen. Amodar slapped Lightning lightly on the back, "You see and that's why you're Commander." Lightning regarded the screen when he pointed to it. Every window had a group of varying creatures: behemoths, ceratosaurs, flans, gorgonospoids, and even wyverns. Lightning stood back from the screens; New Bodhum was surrounded by monsters. Lightning looked at the soldier, "How fast are they approaching?" The soldier brought up his weapon, "If we go now we may be able to prevent them from entering the town." Lightning nodded and turned to Amodar, "Can you round up squads and contact Snow, Sazh, and Hope?" Amodar grinned at her, "Of course."

Lightning pulled out her communicator and punched in Serah's number. Lightning cursed the phone for every time it ringed until Serah finally picked up, "Hello?" Lightning let out a sigh of relief hearing her, "Serah I want you to get Vanille and find a good place to hide okay?" Serah sighed and then her tone was filled with irritation, "Whatever's going on we can help, right Vanille?" Vanille's voice jarred Lightning with it's shrillness, "Light we can help you!" Lightning growled to the phone, "It would help if I knew you two were safe now do as I say and put Fang on." There was a huff and then static as the phone was transferred to Fang, "Well hello there Sunshine." Lightning rolled her eyes, knowing Fang couldn't see it, "I need you to come down here and be ready to fight. Make sure those two are safe." The phone clicked off and Lightning continued to run through the halls to make sure everyone was getting prepared to set off. At least Fang understood when the time to joke was and when it wasn't.

A flash of silver caught passed by her and then she was met with green eyes. "Hi Light", Hope said, pulling out his boomerang. Lightning nodded to him and waited for the soldiers to calm down before she started talking, "Alright there's about four main groups that are getting close to the boarders. Group 1 you have Snow, please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Group 2 you have Sazh, make sure you have plenty of ammunition. Hope goes with Group 3. I'll be joining group 4. We don't know what's brought on this attack, so be careful and stay on your toes. Any questions?" Lightning waved her hand to dismiss after seeing no questions arise. Lightning called after Hope, "Wait, be careful alright?" Hope nodded and gave her a confident smile, "Always Light and you too." Lightning nudged his chin affectionately and then let him go. Amodar gave her a nod and proceeded after the young boy, understanding she wanted him safe and that he would watch out for him.

Footsteps behind her caused her to turn as Fang ran up. Out from behind her Serah and Vanille could easily be seen. Lightning glared at her, "What are they doing here?" Fang put up her hands in surrender, "They wouldn't stay behind, so I had to bring them." Serah crossed her arms behind Fang in victory, but was giving Lightning her innocent look. Fang tried to bring attention off the two, "What's happening?" Lightning shook her head and threw up her hands, "I don't know, we're surrounded by anything and everything. I sent groups out. . actually we need to get going, I suppose you three are with me." Lightning looked at her squad, "Split up and go see which groups need help, we've got the fourth location handled." The group saluted and quickly disappeared. She looked at Fang, "Do you know how to drive a velocycle?" She got a grin in return.

Fang slammed on brakes as Lightning came to a smooth stop in front of her. Vanille squeaked from behind her as she laughed. Fang continued to laugh as Vanille jumped off the machine, "Lightnin' do you think I could ride with you and Serah next time." Serah gave Vanille an apologetic look, "I used to think riding with Lightning was bad." Lightning grunted in front of her, but chose not to reply. Vanille skipped about, but was stopped by Fang, "Calm down 'Nille, Light said there's some nasties over here." Fang brought out her lance in preparation for a fight as they continued to follow their leader.

_"This is just the beginning Ragnorak."_ Fang swung around, her lance gripped tightly in her hands. Fang glanced to the others, but they showed no sign of hearing the voice that had whispered in her ear. "Who are you?", Fang mumbled as she allowed the group to get ahead of her. _"They don't belong on Gran Pulse, my children will wipe them out. You could make it go by much faster, destroy them without lengthening their pain." _Fang searched the area around her, but couldn't find anything that could be producing the voice to her, "Who's they? What do you want me to do?" Fang could've sworn the voice laughed as it whispered through to her on a breeze, _"Those from Cocoon don't belong here. They trample on my grounds as if their own, with no heed for what already lives here. You Ragnorak could aid me in getting rid of them. Allow your strength to come through and rid Gran Pulse of Cocoon's leeches." _Fang laughed at the voice in return, hoping to enrage it enough to show itself, "No I don't think I will because I'm not Ragnorak now or will I ever be again. I am Oerba Yun Fang, not Ragnorak. People from Cocoon aren't that bad, some yes, but the people here aren't. I will not allow you to hurt them. Who do you think you are?" The voice chided, _"I am Gran Pulse itself child, do not taunt me. You and you're friends may have ridded Cocoon of it's gods and even taken a few of my children here, but I still live on." _Fang gazed at the sky bewildred, "You're the Fal'Cie Pulse? . . Well I don't really care, I stick with what I said. You leave these people alone, they haven't did anything. You will not hurt them." The voice snarled at her, _"I'll forgive you for your ignorance once child, I am more than you or your companions. I'll give you a preview for what is in store for those leeches, with or without your help." _Fang opened her mouth to give a snark reply, but was cut off when a yell pierced the air. Fang looked around, but couldn't see the others. Fear flooded through her, "I swear if you've done anything to them, I'll kill you."

Fang ran, the sounds of fights just now being heard to her. Fang burst through the trees, her eyes scaning the area for her friends. She spotted Vanille over Serah, a green hue signaling the healing spell that was formed in her hands. Fang crouched down beside them, "What happened?" Vanille looked over her shoulder, "Thank the maker you're here Fang!" Serah looked up at her, flexing her wrist, "We were just walking and then they came from out of nowhere. I got hit and broke a few things, but Lightning ran off and made those things chase after her so Vanille could heal me." Fang noticed both of them looked pale and put a hand on Vanille's shoulder, "Stay here and rest 'Nille after you've finished healing Serah." Serah grabbed her arm, "Please make sure Lightning's okay." Fang gave the younger Farron a confident smile, "Don't worry Lil' Light, I'll take care of everything." Throwing one last glance to the two girls, Fang set off to find Lightning.

Fang followed the trail, she didn't need to be a hunter to know where they went. Trees were crashed down and prints were easily seen marked into the ground. Now cooling bodies of various beast lay scattered in the path, making her extremely impressed for even Lightning's standards. She also spotted trails of blood, which made her stomach do flips for how hard she hoped that it wasn't Lightning's. A strangled growl alerted Fang to go further with more precaution as she came to a behemoth. It laid on it's side panting from the excertion from breathing that a deep wound on it's side made more difficult. Not taking any risks, she swiftly brought down her spear to put the creature out of it's misery. Fang bent down to make sure the beast was dead, "You're getting sloppy Light." A deep blue caught her eyes between the behemoth's claws. She reached forward and realized it was torn from Lightning's cape. Fang pulled herself up, knowing she would have to find Lightning and fast. The stawberry haired woman valued that cape and when it came to picking on her from having a cape, got extremely aggitated. Seeing it ripped must mean she's in trouble, but knowing Lightning she wouldn't try and hide.

Gunshots rang in the distance and Fang picked up her pace, grinning to hear those familar shots ringing through the trees. Lightning was going to have to give her a reward for making her worry that much and Oerba Yun Fang always reclaims rewards, especially from the beautiful soldier that had managed to steal her heart without quite knowing it.

Fang came into a clearing, her smile rapidly depleating. A wyvern was above the trees, it's thunderous flapping creating a gust that sped through the clearing. Lightning was on the ground, blood gushing from her and Fang couldn't tell whether or not she was conscious. Fang ran to Lightning and stood in front of her protectively. She turned to the wyvern, "Alright ya bird, let's have at it!" The wyvern didn't seem to feel threatened as it came at her with snapping jaws. Ignoring the instinct to escape to the side, knowing it would leave Lightning vulnerable, she ducked under the jaws and jabbed her spear through the wyvern's thick jaw. Fang winced as blood spurted onto her, but pushed the spear in further until the beast went silent and still. She jerked her spear out and dropped to the ground beside Lightning as she pulled the woman into her arms. "Lightnin' come on love wake up", she said, gently shaking the woman. Fearing for the worst she proceeded to shake her harder and shouted at her, "I swear if you don't open those blue eyes of yours, I'm gonna aggervate you all to hell!" No recieving any answer she gingerly laid the woman back on the ground. Fang could feel the burn of magic start to flow in her veins, but she knew she didn't possess nearly the amount of healing magic Lightning needed. Taking an account of Lightning's wounds she quickly noted her stomach was the worst. Fang could easily tell that a behemoth's jaws had locked onto Lightning's stomach and it was now ripped by claw marks. Laying her hands over the wound, Fang urged the magic to go into the wound and felt the warm hues of magic illuminate over her hands. The skin over Lightning's stomach started to be stiched together as the magic left Fang. Lightning's stomach healed with the force of the magic, but it still left her bleeding from other wounds. Fang shook her head as she saw Lightning's shoulder was a bloody mess, no doubt shredded by a gorgonspoid. Fang sighed, feeling drained, she wasn't used to healing magic, nor did she train herself in it as much. Knowing it was the best she could do, Fang gently picked up Lightning and started walking carefully back to where she had left their sibilings.

She wasn't used to the feeling that was taking place in her right now, it was a different sort of worry. Fang had always been one to laugh things off except in the prescence of Vanille being hurt, it just brought out her protective side. But with Lightning unconscious and paler than normal in her arms, she felt a whole new level of anxiety. Now that she finally had Lightning, she didn't want to let her go, much less for her to be forcefully taken from her. Fang nuzzeled her head into Lightning's hair, inhaling her rosy scent, "You talk about me and Snow always trying to be heroes , how 'bout you?" Fang withdrew her head to look at her surroundings, "It'll be a few, but I'll get ya to 'Nille and she'll heal you right up." Feeling weight hit her collarbone, Fang glanced down to see Lightning's head had lolled onto her. Fang smiled, taking a guess she could say that Lightning would not probably snuggle to her like she was doing now, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it for the time being.

Rustling up ahead signalled someone approaching, but with a quick listen, Fang understood it to be Serah and Vanille. She looked up, "Vanille, Serah over here!" Fang shook her head at the sound of trampling as the girls came closer. Serah immediately narrowed her eyes at her sister's bloody clothing, "Claire?" Fang bent down and laid Lightning down again, "Think you can heal her some 'Nille?" Vanille nodded and dropped to her knees, "I can take care of her shoulder, but that's all, I'm pretty much out after healing Serah." Vanille lightly skimmed her hands over Lightning, checking her injuries, "She's got a few broken ribs, but I still think it would be best to heal her shoulder." Fang glanced at Serah noticing the worry on the young girl's face, "Don't worry Serah, she'll be fine." Serah nodded and returned her gaze on the eldest Farron. A groan caused Fang to glance back down at Lightning as Vanille healed her. Lightning's eyes slowly came open and she quickly pushed herself up. Fang pushed her back down when she winced and wagged a finger at her, "Nope, you gotta lay there Sunshine." Azure eyes narrowed into a glare, but only recieved a laugh from Fang, "Don't worry I'll carry ya Sunshine." Lightning huffed when she bent down to scoop the soldier in her arms. Serah walked as close to Fang as she could, giving Lightning a very Lightning-like glare, "Claire we're going to have a talk when we get home about you being so reckless." Fang noticed Lightning's voice was hoarse when she mumbled, "Okay." She bit down a chuckle, knowing even in Lightning's state right now, would beat the hell out of her for laughing at her. Fang shook her head and continued to carry Lightning back to the base.

Fang stretched out on the couch Lightning had pointed her to, satisfied when her back cracked. The others had went home after Hope had healed Lightning, leaving her and Lightning still at the base. Fang grinned as Lightning walked by, "Suuunnnsssshhiinnee I wanna go hooommee." Lightning spun around widly, her cape whipping behind her, "Then go home Fang." Fang rolled on to her back and threw her hands in the air, "Suunnssshhiinnee, _you_ have to come toooo." Lightning put her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated sigh, "Fang did you somehow miss the attack against New Bodhum that just all of a sudden just stopped. I mean how did those monsters escape all alerts before they got that close and why when they could've have taken the town just up and left?" Fang shrugged lazily, "So everything's good now love, let's just head back to Oerba. I'm tired and I know you are too." Lightning sighed and dropped her hands to her side, "No Fang, I'm not leaving till I know Serah's safe." Fang grunted, she would know when the attack would come, no doubt Pulse would try and scare her again. She wondered if she should tell Lightning what had happened. Lightning needed to know, especially if she was determined to try to figure out why they were attacked. Fang ran her hands through her hair, _suppose I better just tell her._ She sat up, "Hey Light." Lightning looked up from the files she had picked up and hummed, something Fang interpreted as a _What?_ Fang rubbed her hands nervously, "I think I can help with your problem." Lightning looked up and gave a glare that only Fang could smile back in return.

**Author's Note**

OHHHHMYYGOSH! I'm so sorry it's been a week since my last update! My internet has went out and so I only can get on when I'm at my dad's, which is every other weekend. So I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm not that happy with it, sorry :p So I assume this story isn't as bad as I thought it was, I haven't got any horrible reviews yet lol Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews, they make me want to keep writing! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights to Square Enix! I don't own any of the characters or places, it's all there's.**

Lightning sighed with relief as the last of Serah's sobs racked her small frame. Serah had invited them to stay the night after Lightning had stayed late at the base, trying to confirm there weren't any other attackers approaching. When Lightning had stepped through the door she was met with a Serah that was geared up to lecture her. Somehow after telling her how "dumb and reckless" she was, Serah had started crying which made Lightning extremely uncomfortable.

She had never been very capable of comforting her little sister. The girl, no she was a married woman now, had always been able to take care of herself, but Lightning had never realized it until the whole L'Cie mess. Though Lightning was glad Serah was crying to her, the young woman still needed her. _At least she needs me for now, but what happens later? What happens. . once she becomes a mother or wants to leave Gran Pulse?_ Lightning almost scoffed, but restrained herself not to surprise her sniffling sister. _She better not have any kids anytime soon, if she were I would go after Snow. He would probably hide, but I would find him and then-_ "Lightning, you have that same face whenever you think about hurting Snow."

Lightning glanced at her sister and pulled her closer to her. Serah's head laid on her shoulder and Serah's small arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I don't mean to worry you Serah. I promise I will never abandon you again, nothing can keep me away from you this time. But I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe at any cost. That's top priority", Lightning poured her emotions into every word.

Lightning looked up to the ceiling when she heard Serah start crying again. Lightning started to talk, but was cut off by Serah, "I know Lightning, but it doesn't make me worry any less when you put it like that. Please don't go to _any_ costs, please don't say it like that."

Lightning sighed and stroked Serah's hair, "It's the truth Serah." Lightning felt the sobs come to a stop again and hoped that it was all Serah would cry for tonight.

Lightning fixed her gaze on the moonlight that poured in from the windows beside the bed. She would be sleeping with Serah tonight, after kicking Snow onto the couch for the night. Lightning briefly wondered how Snow didn't roll onto Serah and kill her in their sleep. Lightning peered down to her sister's now sleeping face and smiled. Slowly untangling herself from her sister, Lightning quietly slipped out of the room. Lightning resisted the urge to push Snow off the couch from where he slept and unlocked the door after making sure he was asleep.

Lightning stretched once she was out in the cool Gran Pulse air. She needed time to think without being interrupted after what Fang had told her. _Another Fal'Cie, another damn one._ The fact that bothered her most was that this one was singling Fang out and they would give Fang an excuse to try and handle this on her own. _No way she's doing this by herself, no matter what she say's. _Lightning slid down the house's side, seating herself on the grass. Lightning set herself a goal then and there: Find the Fal'Cie and destroy it, along with every last one them that had somehow managed to escape her. It would not take what she loved again, first they had taken Serah and now Fang was threatened. Lightning wouldn't be so oblivious as to what was happening around her again.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Lightning turned around to see the tanned Oerban sitting beside her and shook her head. Fang put her hands behind her head, her accent drawing out every word, "Yeah me neither. Serah give ya a talkin' to?"

Lightning just laughed and knew Fang would understand that it meant she had been lectured like a little child by her _younger _sister of all people. Fang just chuckled beside her and reached over to her. Lightning allowed herself to be pulled closer to Fang and laid her head back. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and the peace the night provided.

Lightning felt Fang's chin rest on her head and greeted the warmth that the arms around her gave happily. Lightning twisted her head so she could meet the bright emerald eyes, "We need to find Pulse."

Lightning felt Fang stiffen and the hands around her clenched into fists. Lightning gave Fang a stare that the other woman couldn't escape and allowed a smile to grace her features once she knew she caught Fang.

The tips of Fang's fingers ran through her hair softly, "Lightnin' I'm not bringing any of you into this."

Lightning leaned her forehead against Fang's, "Too late. I can be just as stubborn as you are."

Fang let out a "hmpf", but remianed silent. Lightning allowed her head to rest back on Fang's shoulder as her mind eased. She enjoyed this fully, just sitting here with Fang in the quiet. Of course it wouldn't last though, obviously a Fal'Cie had to come and ruin something she had just got a grasp of. Lightning tensed as Fang's breath tickled her neck from a sigh the woman had just released.

"I don't want to become Ragnarok again Light."

Lightning turned again to face the Oerban and saw grief flicker in those emerald eyes. Now she understood what was bothering Fang so much. Usually give Fang a challenge and the tanned beauty would throw caution to the wind just to have fun, but this was different. When Fang became Ragnarok, she didn't feel in control and it probably frightened her. "You won't, I promise", Lightning said as she leaned closer to Fang and kissed her. She numbly felt Fang's arms wrap around her to pull her closer, deepening the kiss.

She pulled back and saw dissapointment etched on Fang's face. She chuckled, "Serah won't be able to sleep well without me, she's almost as clingy as Vanille is."

Fang grinned and then stood up to brush herself off, holding a hand out to Lightning. She clasped Fang's hand in hers and walked back into the silent house. Fang looked at her pleadingly and mimicked pushing Snow off. Lightning thought about it for a moment, but shook her head, she didn't need Serah yelling at her again for "harassing" her husband. She shook her head and recieved a shrug from Fang.

Once they were outside Serah's room, Fang leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Night Lightnin'."

Lightning nodded and quietly entered the room, smiling when Serah snuggled up to her after she had got back into the bed. Lightning sat upright and leaned her back against the head of the bed. Serah immediatley moved closer and laid her head on Lightning's stomach, latching on to her jacket.

Serah smiled and breathed in a deep breath as she mumbled, "Had fun with Fang?"

Lightning chuckled and pulled the covers up to Serah's shoulders, "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

Serah shook her head sleepily and took a shaky yawn, "We'll discuss that another time."

Lightning groaned and hit her head on the backboard at the thought of another lecture. Serah laughed quietly as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Lightning watched over her sister sleeping and resumed her gaze at the ceiling as she had earlier.

**Lightning watched in silence **as sun started to filter through the white blinds. She hadn't felt the need to sleep as to many things were on her minds. The main one being how to rid them of the Fal'Cie. She briefly wondered if Fang had told any of the others, but quickly dismissed it except for maybe Vanille. Fang would have did everything in her power not to get the others involve, but maybe they didn't need to be either. Lightning manuevered herself out of Serah's death grip. After changing into a simple black v-neck and dark jeans she left the room. _If I can just find Pulse and destroy it before it does any more harm. _Lightning checked her watch to see it display in bright green lights: 6:32. No one would be up this earlier in the Villiers household, leaving Lightning enough time to make a clean escape to the base. _The scanners would have to be able to pick something up, even it's just a trail._ Lightning ran through the sleeping town, slowing down near houses to make sure she didn't disturb anyone with the stomp of her boots. She placed her hand on the scanner to allow herself to be cleared into the base. "Access granted to Commander Farron", a computerized voice said once the doors were opened. Lightning looked at the massive pile of files on her desk from the attack that soldiers had written reports on. _There has to be something in here._ Lightning flipped through the papers, scanning it to see if anything stood out to her. Sighing in frustration she threw them back on the desk and rubbed her temples. She walked over to the group of monitors and brought up the videos of the attack from all the video cameras. Watching the monsters come up, to her soldiers attack them, to finally they just disappeared in the heat of the battle. Lightning's eyes signaled in on where all the monsters were disappearing to.

"The Yaschas Massif, they all went there", Lightning pondered aloud.

Lightning stood up and checked her ammunition, "That's where I'm going then."

**Author's Note**

So I guess I'll only be able to update every two weeks because sadly I still have no internet and have no clue as to what's the problem, kinda aggervating and I'm extremely sorry! Love the reviews, they help me out and encourage me to right more XD even the two that just say "oh" I like, makes me laugh. I've just noticed that when I put the lines between the parts of my story when I skip some time that it hasn't been showing up, so when the first few words are bold are when time has skipped (if you have any advice as to a better way to do this, I'm all ears). Wow, how stupid am I to not even realize I've been spelling Ragnarok wrong this entire time, sorry I'm a bit dumb sometimes. So I fixed that and took the advice on spacing out when people talk, so I hope it makes it easier to read. Thanks for the reviews and advice from: utenafangirl (XD suspense and updates seem to be of your liking, I hope to keep it up), idreamofanie (a.k.a. "oh" comments lol who am I kidding about a tablet, I can't fix my dang labtop), Dark Yellow Dino (pretty cool name I must say :D), SiLeNTx32 (thanks for the advice and I hope it's a bit easier to read). So read and review if you can, as always thanks! I know this chapter was short, but I'll put more on this weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own a thing, everything is the wonderfully awesome property of Square Enix. **

Fang arched her back and yawned as the light hit her eyes.

Vanille poked her in the side, her pigtails lopsided from sleeping on them, "Faaaannnngg it's time to get up!" She grunted and swatted the young girl's hands away from her side.

Vanille hovered over her from the side of the bed and put her hands on her hips, "I'm going to get Snow in here if you don't get up."

Fang groaned and buried her face in the pillow, "Fine, fine, give me a minute will ya?"

Vanille clapped her hands, obviously proud of being able to get Fang up. Fang closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep once the door closed. She didn't mind sleeping in the guest room with Vanille; Lightning usually slept in there, so the pillows smelled of her. She heard a high pitched voice downstairs yelling something that resembled "Snow!" She ripped the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed, stomping to make sure Vanille knew she was up. Fang looked at a pair of jeans and t-shirt on the bed. She mildly wondered what was wrong with her sari, but quickly realized she stood out badly with her traditional wear.

Fang entered the kitchen and breathed in the wonderful smell of their breakfest. Serah turned around and waved from the oven, but then looked a little confused.

Fang looked down, "I look a bit different with this on, right?"

Serah shook her head quickly, "No it's not that, well yeah you look a lot different. Well I thought maybe Light had went to wake you up since she's not down here."

Fang looked around and noticed the pink haired soldier was in fact missing.

Vanille skipped up and giggled when she saw Fang's outfit, "I haven't seen you out of that sari since my first hunt Fang!"

Fang rolled her eyes, "And that was only because you made me fall a flan's goo."

Vanille stomped her feet, "It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to hit you into it, I was going for _just_ the flan!"

Fang waved her hand for her sister to calm down and returned her attention to Serah, "Why don't I go off and find that sister of yours? Where do you think she would've went?"

Serah brushed off her hands and thought for a moment, "Usually she waits to go anywhere until I'm up, but I guess maybe she had some errands to run at the base or something. That would be a good place to check."

Fang nodded and grabbed her lance off the wall, waving a quick goodbye to the others. She walked through to the town briskly, knowing Serah would be upset if Lightning was away any longer. She quickly came to the base and after getting directions from a few soldiers, made her way to Lightning's office.

Fang put her hands on her hips and looked around the organized office. Everything was in it's own place for it's own reason, but only Lightning probably understood the order of it all. Fang grinned and pushed to pens away from the others, making a mental note to come by later and see if she had fixed it. A knock at the door alerted Fang as Amodar made his way in.

He looked around and chuckled when he saw Fang's hand near the now separate pens, "She'll get you for that, always caught me when I would do it. I guess she's still not back though."

Fang straightened when she heard him, "What do ya mean? Where'd she go?"

Amodar shrugged and set some papers down on Lightning's desk, "Said she had something to straighten out in the badlands. I offered to get a squad to go with her, but said she had to handle it herself."

Fang swallowed nervously, wondering what the pinkette could have got herself into.

Lightning tore through the attacking beasts. The closer she got to the Fal'Cie the more of what it called it's "pets" would show up.

Lightning looked among the scattered remains that littered the cave's floor, "Show yourself!"

Lightning gripped her gunblade's hilt, detecting something moving in the shadows. She narrowly dodged a tentacle-like limb that flew from the darkness. Lightning stood as the Fal'Cie dragged itself into her view. Tentacles flew wildly in the air on the Fal'Cie's back. It's legs were made up of a mass of roots and it's arms were pure crystal. Lightning pointed her gunblade forward and dashed at Pulse.

_"Your species is worst than I had believed it you think you can kill me."_

Lightning dashed forward, gunblade raised high, "You'll leave us alone, humans are no longer tools for the Fal'Cie."

She backed up quickly as the crystal arm pummeled the ground where she had just been. She brought down her blade onto the crystal, only to have it slide off the surface. Lightning somersaulted out of the way of a tentacle's way. _Survive, that's all I must do to beat this. I will protect my family and Fang won't become Ragnarok_, Lightning kept repeating it in her head.

The Fal'Cie shook, it's voice thundering through the cave, _"You fight for too many, how will you decide your fate if so many depend on it? Ragnarok will rise, but it doesn't have to be that exact being." _

Lightning stopped and took up a defensive stance, "What do you mean, why have you been after Fang then?"

_"I had originally woke the two in the crystal, for the hope one would understand my plight. The one that crosses your mind had already became Ragnarok many times before, but I don't need to wait any longer when one of the cursed L'Cie stands before me", _Pulse said and moved with a speed even Lightning couldn't trace.

Lightning found herself being thrown across the cave as a tentacle lit up with a familar glow and slammed into her chest. Her chest started to burn and her breath caught in her throat. Lightning could only watch as visions blurred across her eyes.

_She didn't feel in control, was what first came into her mind. Lightning felt fury racing through her, making her blood boil. _

_"Lightning!", Serah yelled behind her._

_She could only watch as she ignored Serah and started forward. Ragnarok dipped onto it's haunches and prepared to attack. Lightning sucked in a breath when she realized she was Ragnarok. The Fal'Cie in front of her laughed, "That is what you are to become, that is what you are."_

_Ragnarok_

The vision danced away as quickly as it had came and left her head pounding. Lightning felt sleep beckoning to her and glady accompanied it.

**Author's Note**

I typed this up about a hundred times and each time it was different, but I guess I got my point across. Thank gosh next week is the last week of school and then summer, so I'll be able to get on the internet while staying at my dad's more often to update and what not. I may get another chapter up by tomorrow, not sure. So I hoped this was alright and we're about half way through the story, maybe a bit more. Reviews are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything (people, characters, etc.) and I, nothing!**

Fang smirked when Vanille was stomping around the Villier's house angriliy after losing a quiet game to Dajh. Though, it was quite sad that the little ball of energy was able to beat anyone at being quiet. She had returned to the house after no luck of finding Lightning. _That girl always knows how to disappear_, Fang thought to herself and shook her head, _But if I go chasing after her everytime she goes it alone, she'll probably close up like a shell._ Fang stood up and stretched when she heard the door slam close. Lightning flew past her, not even pausing to look at her. _Now whats got her all riled up?_ Fang followed Lightning and ignored the glare Lightning gave her when she looked behind her. They walked into a room, Fang stopping to shut the door behind them.

Lightning stood, her back facing Fang, "Do you need something Fang?"

Fang put her hand on Lightning's shoulder to turn her around, but Lightning shrugged her off, "Hey why are you so bothered?"

Lightning still didn't face her, so Fang reached and spun the shorter woman around. Lightning's eyes darted downward and Fang traced her line of sight. Just along the edges of the v-neck Lightning was wearing, black lines stood out harsh against her pale skin. Fang's mind tried to connect with what she was seeing. _Lightning's got a brand, an active brand._

"Li-Light, what's that?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I think you very well know what _that_ is Fang."

"Fine. How'd you get the brand Lightning?", Fang growled.

Lightning clenched her jaw and remained silent.

Fang felt the bits and pieces come together while watching Lightning's reaction, "You went after it. . didn't you? Lightning what the hell possessed you to do that! You're over there telling me not to do anything impulsive and then you go and do something stupid like that!"

Lightning's cool broke and Fang found herself backing up, "You think I planned for this to happen Fang! I realize I did something rash and it cost me!"

Fang sighed and put her hand at the back of her head, trying to calm herself. "What's your focus Lightnin'?"

Lightning crossed her arms and walked forward to the window. Fang could see her shifting her jaw back in forth and patiently waited for an answer.

Lightning's blue eyes locked with hers as she looked over her shoulder, "I'm not doing it, so what's the point of telling you?"

Fang clenched her fists, "Then tell me and I'll do it for you!"

Lightning whirled around, "Ragnarok, Fang! I'm to become Ragnarok!"

Lightning dropped her hands by her side and sighed. She studied the floor and her voice softer than it had been, "I wouldn't ever ask you to do that, nor will I do it. I'll wait and see how quickly my brand progresses and when it's my time I'll leave so-"

Fang stepped forward and put her hands on each of Lightning's shoulders, "Shut up Lightnin'."

Fang tilted the surprised soldier's chin up and kissed her. She grinned when she stopped and saw Lightning's cheeks flush.

Fang flicked Lightning's forehead, "You're so blind Light, you're not going anywhere ya hear? We'll stop Pulse and then you can't be a Cie'th."

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Fang, "We killed Anima and we were still branded. What makes you think this is any different Fang?"

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Quite the pessimist aren't ya love? Anima branded y'all as it was dying and I assure you that's not a normal way of gettin' branded. This has to be different."

Fang watched as Lightning bit her lip in doubt, keeping her opinion to herself. Fang threw an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Wrapping her arms around the pink haired woman so she couldn't escape, Fang forced Lightning to look at her.

"Everything will work out, I promise. If it doesn't I'll go with you if you must leave, even if you become a Cie'th. Hell, you can kill me if that happens Light. It's not fair for you to think you'll go this alone, no more than you thought I could", she said, urging Lightning to hear the sincerity of her words.

Lightning tossed her head to the side when Fang tried to kiss her again, her eyes glinting mischievously, "Quit Fang."

"You owe me Lightningbug", Fang smirked and crashed her lips into Lightning's.

Fang tossed her spear back in forth between her hands. Not bothering to glance back to see whether or not the others were behind her because she could hear the shuffling of their feet, she let her eyes travel over everything. Lightning approached her side, scanning the area herself.

Lightning put a hand on her shoulder, "You may want to slow down, the others aren't used to this pace anymore. . .Especially Serah."

Lightning shook her head at the group that had all but together collasped on the ground, "I still don't understand why you had to bring them all."

Fang stabbed her spear into the ground to make it stand in it's place while the others took a break, "Lightnin' I don't think it would be the brightest idea to try it with only the two of us."

Lightning sheathed her gunblade, "Tch, but Serah doesn't even know magic all that well, only what Snow's taught her. And that _can't_ be much."

Fang slipped her hand into Lightning's, intertwining their fingers, "You know I didn't tell her to come, Vanille did and I can't stop them when they team up."

Lightning shrugged her shoulders in agreeance. Fang let her head fall on Lightning's shoulder, despite the height difference, and looked up at the soldier. Lightning rolled her eyes and continued looking forward.

Fang poked Lightning's side and picked up her head, "You sure this is where you found Pulse, doesn't look like anything here."

She chuckled when Lightning's eye twitched at possibly being wrong. Lightning pointed across the distance to a cluster of boulders.

"It's got to be somewhere over there, I saw them when I was chasing a group of Uridummu", Lightning said as she traced her path in the air.

Fang nodded and yanked her spear from the ground and waved a hand at the others, "We're going to take quick look ahead, stay put alright?"

Fang allowed Lightning to take the lead, hoping that the other woman's instincts were right, "I hope Pulse hasn't gotten scared and hid somewhere."

Lightning came to a halt right beside of her, her whole body going rigid. Fang put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey no need to get bothered by it, we'll find-"

Fang stopped when Lightning put her hand in her face and one finger holding up, indicating for her to be quiet. Lightning closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her temples.

Lightning head snapped up, "You didn't hear that?"

Fang shook her head and Lightning continued, "We need to get back to Bodhum now."

She grabbed Lightning's arm before she could sprint off, "Why Light, what's wrong?"

Lightning pulled her into a run towards the others, "I get your whole 'voices' thing now. Pulse is launching an attack on Bodhum, worse than the last one. He showed me the monsters already within the town's perimeter right now."

Lightning closed her eyes and shook her head, "Houses are on fire, people are running for their lives, and we're not there! They're my responsibility as Commander!"

Fang took Vanille's hand and pulled her up, "We need to get going."

Lightning had already left the group, running in the direction of town.

**Author's Note**

2 updates in one day, heck yeah! I figured I'd go ahead a put it up, what can I say I'm in a good mood. I saw that musical Wicked today, freaking amazing, it was awesome, highly suggest seeing it. So yeah another chappy for ya, umm I probably have at least 2 more chapters, maybe 3 before this "ends" (ha not exactly!). So review as always my wonderful readers! XD Oh and thanks for the advice on time skips SiLeNTx32, I like that better than bolding crap. Actually now that I think about it, any way you guys can think of for me to better improve my summary would surely help, I seems pretty bad when I look at it. I just can't think of a way to word it. Ahh well, read, enjoy, and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Square Enix are the owners of everything, not meh!**

Taking deep breaths to provide her burning lungs with oxygen, Lightning sprinted towards her threatened town. She closed her eyes as she ran, almost feeling her brand advance in it's stages. _I know being upset speeds it along, but it feels like its progressing every second. Not like I can take a chance to look at it right now though._ Lightning ran through the borders set around the town, changing her focus to the cries of the people up ahead. The screams in the air almost as thick as the smoke that clouded it. The flicking of flames on the edges of the houses alerted Lightning to her first priority. Lightning casted a glance over her shoulder to see Fang and the others right on her heels.

"Hope, Vanille, and Serah I need you three to get this fire under control", she said as she gestured to the fire spreading throught the edges of town.

Hope gave her a nod, "We'll handle it Light!"

Lightning returned his nod and motioned for the others to follow her. The pounding of feet slapping against the pavement filled her eardrums when a group of people emerged from an alley. Lightning tossed her head towards Sazh, who understood and started herding the people to safety.

Lightning took a moment and leaned on the wall, clutching her chest. Pain started throbbing from her brand, leaving her gasping for breath. She shook her head in an effort to clear it from the haze and looked around.

Snow was looking at her concerned evident on his face, "Sis, you alright?"

She gave a brief nod, "Fine. Snow help anyone being attacked and send them towards Sazh to get them out of here."

He gave her a mock salute that was bad enough to make her flinch, "Alright!"

The large man spun on his heels quicker than expected and took off, his thunderous steps echoing off the concrete.

Fang took point, automatically understanding Lightning still needed a moment, "Light what's wrong?"

She turned and lifted her neck in order to reach the zipper, revealing her brand. Lightning drew in a quick breath, the eye had opened almost fully. Zipping her turtleneck up quickly, she shrugged to Fang once she turned back to her.

Fang sighed with relief, "So ya still got plenty of time, no need to worry."

Lightning followed her through the town, not bothering to correct her. _It's best if I don't worry her right now, it could end up being fatal if she's distracted._ They didn't need to converse in order to know what they were searching for, it was both clear to each of them: Fal'Cie Pulse. The others would handle the people and fires long enough for them to at least find Pulse, if not defeat it.

Fang thrust out her spear, piercing the side of a Gorgonspoid in mid-leap. Lightning swiped the gunblade in an arc, ignoring the wild smile slowly appearing on Fang's face. Any other time she would stop and let Fang take over just to see the woman loose herself in the midst of battle, her emerald eyes alit with a feral passion, but not now. Not when they needed all the energy they could spare and letting Fang take all the battles would not accomplish that. Lightning slashed at an advancing behemoth, knowing Fang would start her assault once she had completed hers. Lightning backflipped from excecuting Army of One and watched Fang soar into the air, only to come back to the ground with such speed and strength that was known as her Highwind. Fang grinned and continued their search.

_"You're time is almost up L'Cie, how shall you choose to end your life: as Ragnarok assisting me in what needs to be done or wandering the plains of Gran Pulse as a mindless Cie'th", _Pulse's voice drifted on a breeze.

Lightning grabbed Fang's arm to keep her from going farther, then acknowledged Pulse, "I'll show you what I intend to do if you quit hiding."

_"Bringing yourself to me once again? I wait amongst my pets in the heart of your town",_ the ground seemed to quake under Pulse's words.

Lightning frowned "his pets" meant more of those damn creatures, they needed the others to get through this. Assuming the heart of the town meant the Guardian Corps base, Lightning took lead and tossed her communicator to Fang. Fang caught it and gave her a questioning look.

Lightning flicked the blood that had gathered on her blade, "Tell the others to meet us at the GC base."

Fang nodded and trailed after her, jabbing with her spear when needed. Lightning stopped them for a moment and peered her head around the corner, hoping to avoid any unneccessary battles. Lightning motioned with her hands and they sprinted between houses. It was relatively quiet now, other than the sounds of various claws clicking on the surface of the ground as beasts prowled through the abandoned town. The fires had dwindled down also; the others must have gotten their jobs done quickly.

Lightning stopped near the GC base's training grounds, the perfect place for the Fal'Cie to be waiting. She could spot a horde of behemoths encircling something, but the beasts were to thick to see what they were hiding. No doubt it was Pusle, Lightning could feel it's prescence from here. She flicked her gunblade to its gun mode and pointed to the surrounding darkness after hearing a noise, the light had faded once the sun had set.

Sazh held up his hands, "Calm down soldier girl, just us."

Fang grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders, "You guys ready?"

They all nodded, but Lightning couldn't help feeling anxious when Serah nodded.

Fang must've sensed her distress because she instantly squeezed her shoulder, "Serah make sure you just keep to a medic role, only because you're not used to fightning and starting off with a Fal'Cie is only a Lightning-thing to do."

Lightning sighed with relief when Serah just smiled and nodded, "Take care of those behemoths first, we don't need any distractions while battling Pulse."

Lightning took up a stride towards the behemoths, the others falling beside her. Lightning ignored the pain from her brand that seemed to grow stronger with each step towards the Fal'Cie. The behemoths roared in rage from the decreasing distance between them and lunged forward. Lightning took aim and shot it's eye, learning that was the way to go from her earlier experience. Fang launched herself at it and demolished the creature within seconds. Lightning turned her head to see Snow pummeling one and then saw Hope and Vanille taking on another with non-stop magical attacks.

Lightning found her eyes drawn to the now easily seen Fal'Cie. It seemed to have gotten bigger than last time, the roots that made it's leg appearing to be much thicker and barbed with thorns. Shards of crystal were raised above it's otherwise smooth crystallized arms. The tentacles already glowing with energy that Lightning didn't want to know how it felt to get hit with.

Fang brushed her side as she took a place beside her, "Ya ready love?"

Lightning raised her gunblade to an offensive stance to answer her lover's question, who grinned in response.

Lightning's chest heaved from the effort of countless attacks. No matter what attack they threw at it, Pulse didn't seem affected by it. Not even once the others had joined them in the assault had it gotten easier, it just bounced harmlessley off it's form. It couldn't be said the other way around though, the Fal'Cie definitely seemed to have the upperhand. Not to mention the almost unbearable burning in her chest from her brand.

Hope sent a cure towards Snow from being hit by the crystal arm that had left him bleeding, "Light, we need to finish this soon."

_"The child is correct, it's time for Ragnarok to emerge", _Pulse said.

Fang glanced at her, obviously they all could hear the Fal'Cie's voice now. Lightning couldn't assure her she was okay, the pain in her chest suddenly exploded and she dropped to her knees. Her torso hit the ground a few moments later and she could see Fang running towards her out of the corner of her eyes. She yelled out with a hoarse voice when Fang was thrown back after colliding with the crystallized arms of the Fal'Cie. Lightning twisted around when she heard Serah yell. Snow instantly wrapped his arms around his wife to take most of the blow when tentacles lashed out at her. Hope and Vanille didn't notice a ruinega thrown at them while tending to an unconscious Sazh and both fell victim to it.

Lightning pulled herself to her feet and looked around at her downed family. She then glared at Pulse, feeling fury run freely through her viens.

_"Emotions is that which limits your species, but it also brings forth Ragnarok."_

Lightning got to her knees, her palms planted firmly on the ground. The overwhelming urge to let the anger take over was drowning her.

_"Let the wrath take over L'Cie", _Pulse edged her on.

Lightning staggered to her feet and surveyed her unconscious family. They were defenseless against the Fal'Cie if it decided to attack again. Tightening the grip on her gunblade's hilt, Lightning stepped forward towards Pulse.

Lightning studied the tip of her gunblade as she stood in front of the Fal'Cie, "You know, I've thought about my focus non-stop as of late. I'm to become Ragnarok, but then I realized something. . . to do what? You've messed up Pulse, you've given me the power and yet not an objective."

The Fal'Cie's tentacles wavered in the air, _"You are to wipe out the insolent beings that take over my land."_

"No I don't believe that's what I saw, I saw myself becoming Ragnarok and then no more. Don't worry though, I know what to do after that.", Lightning smirked, briefly thinking Fang had started to rub off on her.

Lightning clenched her fists and allowed her rage to run ramped throughout her. A gasp passed through her lips as the searing pain in her chest increased tenfold.

"Lightning!"

Through her blurring vision she turned and saw Serah amongst her unconscious family, standing up. Lightning smiled, _Of course Serah would be the one to witness me losing my humanity._

Lightning held up her hand for Serah to stay put, "I'm sorry Serah."

Serah started to shake her head, "No! You said you. . .you promised you wouldn't leave. You can't. . "

For a moment Lightning wondered what hurt more, the way Serah was looking at her right now or the burning sensation that had taken over her entire body. Lightning could feel the air around her humming with energy, her last moments before she let go.

Lightning looked up, her eyes glittering with acceptance, "Somethings you just do."

Her vision went white and she felt herself falling, Serah's voice screaming out, "No, Clarie!"

Lightning's mind felt at ease as she stood in a white room, the pain seemed to have vanished. She knew it wouldn't last though, this was just her transforming into Ragnarok. It felt long, but she couldn't imagine it took more than a few seconds. She felt a pull, urging her to return back to the world, but not as Lightning. . but as Ragnarok.

She was ok with it though, she would still control one aspect of it: to destroy Pulse.

In this state she felt calm,

anew,

_Restored._

**Author's Note**

I'm on a flippin roll this weekend (posted chappys 7 & 8 yesterday and now this one), though after this one I won't be posting anymore this weekend. I have to study for my Precal exam, gosh knows I need to! Thankfully you may not have to wait another two weeks for the last two chapters because my internet is supposedley going to be fixed soon! So that's why I called it Restored, ha I know it took a while to get to that, but at least I got to it! So read and review! Hope you enjoy it! XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and it never will; all rights to Square Enix.**

A roar that caused the ground to quake, shook Fang back into consciousness. She moved into a sitting position and put a hand on her head. Vanille was sprawled out on the ground beside her, her eyes blinking slowly as she too woke. Serah's shout calling Lightning's birth name caught Fang's attention to turn.

Fang started shaking her head at the scene playing out in front of her. Serah was standing, her body trembling as tears streamed from her eyes. Fang followed her gaze to the beast that now stood defyingly in front of the Fal'Cie. Fang's heart plummeted as she stared at the beast she had been burdened to become before, but had never wished it upon anyone else. _Oh Light. . no._

"Damnit", Fang said through clenched teeth as her fist struck the ground.

Propping up on her spear, Fang watched Pulse and Ragnarok face off. The Fal'Cie waited for Ragnarok to do as commanded, but the one in true control was Lightning, even under the prescence of Ragnarok.

Pulse's tentacles whipped in the air, _"Ragnarok you see these on my soil, rid them from this land." _

Fang held her breath as Ragnarok instantly lurched forward into a crouch and then lunged at the Fal'Cie. Fang grinned, _No one tells Lightning what to do._

The others approached her while Ragnarok was hammering away on the crystal shards of the Fal'Cie.

Hope's face drained of all color as he watched the beast, "Is that . . Light?"

Snow pounded his fists together, "Yeah! Alright Sis! Come on you guys, we can't leave Sis all the work. The quicker we beat this Fal'Cie, the faster Light's back."

Fang whirled her spear in her hand, "For once I agree with this lug, can't leave Light hangin'. But you guys need to be careful."

Serah frowned, seeming to recover from seeing her sister's transformation, "Why, Lightning's fightning him. That means she's in control, right?"

Fang shrugged, "Yes and no. She probably knows that Pulse is her enemy, but if we're in her way. . well she may just attack us. It's hard to explain when you're Ragnarok, you can kind of see what's going on and sometimes you can't."

Sazh unholstered his pistols, spinning them on his fingers, "Then long range weapons or use magic."

They all nodded there understanding and turned their attention back on the dueling in front of them. Ragnarak had cause dents and cracks in the Fal'Cie's upper crystalline half. Pulse grabbed Ragnarok and slammed her into the ground, a deep depression in the ground forming. Ragnarok retaliated by clawing at the shimmering tentacles and sending a kick on Pulse to remove it from atop her.

Hope examined the fight as Lightning would, "You guys, it's legs are roots so we can burn them, right? That would at least give us the advantage of movement."

Fang slapped him on his back, "Good job, alright you guys heard the kid. Burn it up!"

They released a volley of fireballs at the Fal'Cie's legs when Ragnarok provided them the opening after backing up. Pulse started forward at them, but was halted when Ragnarok let forth a burst of energy, knocking Pulse onto the ground. Ragnarok started lashing out, further cracking it's crystal armor.

Fang shouted in glee, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her viens, "Go Lightnin'!"

Pulse's legs shriveled up into ashes as the fire proceeded to do it's work. Ragnarok continued its onslaught of the immobile Fal'cie.

_"This ends now!", _Lightning's voice cut through the air.

Fang spun her head around, but quickly realized she was still Ragnarok as a roar sounded. Ragnarok fists started to glow, energy being pent up until in one rapid downward movement it was released. Ragnarok's fists slammed straight threw the crystal, crumbling Pulse's defenses as it shattered it's crystallized heart. Ragnarok leaped off the Fal'Cie as it crumbled to dust, only for it to be carried into the sky by the wind.

Fang hesitantly stepped forward toward Ragnarok as it collasped on the ground, "It's alright Light, it'll be over in a minute love."

Fang brought up a hand to shield her eyes as a bright light blinded her vision. The sound of crystal crackling made Fang lower her hand. Lightning stood crystallized, her gunblade drawn ready at her side and one arm raised diagonally in a motion Fang understood. After a victory, she and Lightning had often raised arms and lightly touched wrists. The crystal encasing Lightning started to glitter as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

Fang walked forward and touched her wrist to Lightning's, she hadn't thought about Lightning turning to crystal. This wasn't a victory, even if Lightning had thought it was. Fang turned her face from the others, grinding her teeth in an effort to not let tears spill over.

Serah and Vanille started to cry as the men stood there with saddened expressions. Fang took a shaky breath and composed herself as she turned to face the group.

"Don't worry, we'll get her out. I promise, I won't stop until she's free", Fang said mostly to Serah.

Turning back to Lightning's crystal she made another quiet promise, _I'll make sure they're okay until we get you back, so don't get too comfy. I promise I'll get ya out of there love._

Snow punched the air at Fang's words, "Yeah! Sis will just have to be patient for a little till we can figure out how to get her out!"

Sazh laughed, "Soldier girl being patient? That'll be a first?"

Fang shivered as a wind lashed out at them and Sazh held up his hands, "Just kidding!"

Snow pulled Serah closer to him and was whispering soothing words to them as they walked away. Sazh nodded to Vanille and Hope and they followed him, falling in step with Snow and Serah.

Fang turned back to Lightning, her heart felt as though it was breaking. But she knew it wasn't going to be long till she had Lightning again, then she would make sure the soldier never did anything without her ever again. Fang stabbed the ground with her spear in anger, _You knew what was going to happen and yet you still did it. I guess I can't judge you know I would've did the same. Just don't give up Light, I'll visit you everyday like you did for me. I'll bring ya back love._

_I promise_.

**Author's Note**

Alright, so I absolutely have nothing better to do than sit and type this, so I went ahead and posted since it is the **last** chapter of Restored. I figured waiting 2 weeks (or less not quite sure when my internets getting fixed) was too long to wait just for the last chapter and I was afraid people may think chapter 9 was the last one. Obviously if you guys liked this I'll do a sequel, I've already started writing some of it! So thanks for reading and reviewing (please still do)! And just be on the lookout for a sequel! XD


	11. Final Note

**Author's note**

XD so it's finished and all, but letting you guys know that I've posted a chapter (as of today the second also) of the sequel, _Promise_. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry it felt so rushed. . .ah maybe when I have some time I'll go back and redo that last chappy, just depends. Sorry :p but thanks for reading!


End file.
